Born an Assassin!
by Lady Siyana
Summary: Dearily Family has a secret, and it's not a secret people would take seriously.The youngest daughter is a sweet girl, but is the most deadly of the family.What will happen when she finds out the man she loves is the one she must kill? Will she be able to?


**Born an Assassin!**

**Summary**: The Dearily Family has a secret, and it's not a secret people would take seriously. They were all born assassins. The youngest daughter is a sweet girl, but is the most deadly of the family. What will happen when she finds out the man she loves is the one she must kill? Will she be able to kill him? Will she be able to warn him before its too late? Find out by reading **'Born an Assassin!'**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inuyasha's characters. I only own the characters I made up in this story and I own this story. Other then that I don't own anything else.

"…." Means talking between characters.

"…" Means characters thoughts.

Italic: Means small flashback memories or conversation.

**Chapter One: Cover Blown!**

Rin tapped her pencil against her paper as she looked down at the exam in front of her face. She was almost finished with it, and she was very confident she got EVERY answer correct. All night she studied, plus she was basically the only that paid attention in her class. Except for Sesshomaru Sadamoto, who contradicted everything she says, which pissed her off the most. Rin and Sesshomaru used to be friends, until he decided to hang out with Kagura Masasaki and her slut crew. He completely forgot about her.

But it mattered not to her, she forgot about him and their friendship since he acted like an ass to her. She finished with her exam and brought it to her teacher in the front of the room. Staring down at teacher's desk she looked at everyone that already turned in their exams, there was only one exam on her desk. Sesshomaru's.

She smirked as she sat her paper on top of his and smiled as she looked at her teacher. "Mr. Maori, could I go use the restroom please?"

He smiled at her and nodded his head as he looked up at the clock. Just a half hour left for the students to finish testing. "You all have a half hour left to finish with your exam." He said in a plain tone, his glare went back to the book he was reading.

Rin left the room, closing the door softly behind her as she rushed through the silent hall of the university. She walked past a Janitor's Closet. Stopping she looked at it, looking around her, no one was in the hallway she rushed into the closet. Opening the door and entering the closet she closed it quickly before looking down at her phone.

One missed call. _Damn. _She thought as she redialed the last number. "Where the hell have you been Rin?" she could hear her father's screaming voice on the other line. "Well?"

"I was in class father. But I'm in the Janitor's Closet now. Is there a lead?" she asked as she dug the little bits of dirt out of her fingernails.

There was a silence in the conversation, when she went to speak her father spoke. "I will not discuss that with you until you and your brothers and sisters get home. But I've already informed Kiza and Sarina about what they need to do. Get the details from them." Rin nodded her head, as she father said one more thing. "And don't mess this case up Rin, we don't need those filthy demons to find out what were planning."

"Yes father." She said, he hung up on the phone. She sighed as she put her phone away. Outside the closet the hall still remained empty, which was good. Rin opened the closet door and walked back to class. Her phone vibrated just as she got to her classroom tan doors.

**From:** Kiza Dearily

**Message: **Rin, were skipping lunch today. Father wants the files from our mission on his desk by the time we get home. I'll fill you in on our mission when we leave for lunch.

**Time: **11:12 a.m. October 12, 2010

Rin sighed again as she put her phone away once more then walked into her classroom. A few people were working on their exam still, while others were sitting back and relaxing. Rin took her seat in front of her friend Kagome. Kagome has been a friend of her since they were in second grade. Her, Sango, and Ayame. They all had been her friend since the beginning of second grade. Kagome and Sango knew her families secret, Ayame didn't. because they knew that the secret would anger her.

Sango and Kagome were in the same position as she was. They weren't assassins but they dealt with the same things that she dealt with. Sango was raised by her father who hunted and killed demons. Kagome found a power in side of her and used it against demons as well. Her grandpa was sort of like a priest. They had done cases together before, but this case her father had her one was not to be talked about until the details and such were completely true.

Kagome tapped on Rin's shoulder as Rin turned around. "Rin are you going to be eating with us at lunch today? Sango brought teriyaki your favorite, and my mom made rice balls since you devoured the last batch she made?" Kagome whispered as she stared at her teacher. His eyes were still on the book in his hands.

"Sorry I can't make it today for lunch. I have important business to attend to." Kagome nodded her head, knowing what exactly she was taking about. "Save a rice ball and teriyaki for me please?" Once more she nodded her head.

"Oh my father wanted to speak with your father about something that has come up…" Kagome whispered as her eyes stared at her teacher once more. He looked up, "…involving our old…case…"

Mr. Maori looked at his two bright students. He put down the book and stared blankly at them. "Ms. Dearily please turn around in your seat. There are still a few students trying to finish their exams." Rin nodded her head.

"Yes Mr. Maori, sorry…" She said in a whisper as she turned around. Taking out her phone she texted Kagome.

**To: **Kagome Higurashi

**Message: **I have open period next class. My teacher is out on sick leave; her baby is due any minute. We need to talk about this case in private; I wouldn't want the wrong ears to hear what is going on.

**Time: **11:25 a.m. October 12, 2010

Kagome's phone shook in her pocket as she looked at the message. She nodded her head as she texted back then put her phone away.

**From:** Kagome Higurashi

**Message: **Alright Rin, I have Mrs. Koiyoko, she never pays attention to her students, she's either talking on her phone or she is sleeping. Let's meet in the Study Hall. I requested the whole period to be in there. I'll tell Sango the plan as well. Her father is curious on what to do.

**Time: **11:26 a.m. October 12, 2010

Rin nodded her head as she heard a deep voice in her ear. "Tsk, tsk poor little Rin has no respect for other people testing." His breathed blew in her ear making her shiver in her chair. She gripped her jacket tighter as she turned to the owner of the hot and steaming voice and snapped in a whisper.

"Maybe I'd have more respect for other's testing if I didn't have to deal with such an ass." She said as she looked into his golden orbs. His face tightened as she finished with a hateful remark, "To be honest I don't know why I even talk to you. You're never going to stop being an ass, much less a nicer person." She turned around to her seat. She almost started to tears up. If there was any way their friendship would have been able to be renewed, her response would surely ruin what could be a new friendship. But she didn't care since he ignored her every moment he got.

Rin sighed as she looked up at the clock. One more minute until class was over. Mr. Maori rose from his desk and walked around it and stood in front of his class. "It's time to pass in your exams students. We have but a minute before the bell rings." The three students that were still testing marked in their final answered before bring the teacher their exam. "Thank you students…" the bell rang, "Before you go remember to look at the check board at the end of the day to see who you are assigned to be partners with for the fall project."

Everyone darted out the classroom. Rin collected her things then left. The hall way was filled with all the confused students, and filled with students who were half-asleep. Rin smirked as she looked both ways in the hallways before pacing down the hall. She didn't get very far, for she was now pinned to a wall by strong, muscular arms. She whimpered as she stared up at the same golden orbs that she glanced at earlier in class after yelling at him.

"What the hell is your problem Rin?" Sesshomaru growled, his grip tightened as he could see the anger in her face radiating from her hazelnut eyes.

Rin pushed at his shoulders, her hands coming in contact with his haori. The soft fabric slipped through her fingers as she answered him. "What the hell is my problem?" she restated his question, "What the hell is your problem Sesshomaru?" Her eyes looking into his. His eyes showed so much anger, but his face remained emotionless. But he could tell what sort emotions were running through her at this moment. "You've been such a asshole to me and everyone else around you since high school started seven years ago, and now that were in our third years of college you want to act all nice and pretend nothing has happened."

His eyes softened as he heard her angry words. "Rin…" he whispered, his grip softened as well. She pushed away from him.

"Go to hell Sesshomaru, and leave me alone." Rin stormed off away from him. She rushed out of the hall and headed toward the Library. Her phone was ringing, she clicked ignored as she ran past the few people around her and headed through the Library doors. Once in there she cooled down, she took in a deep breath and slowly walked into the portion that was isolated in a corner, it was the Study Hall.

Opening the large, double tan doors she entered the room, her two friends were already there. She softly closed the door before walking to them. She could hear Kagome telling Sango something. "Sango my father has found new evidence that points all the crime to Onigumo Oshi; he murdered three innocent people in the past month then covered up the murder to make it look like she killed herself." Kagome said as she sat down on one of the sofa's in the study hall.

The study hall was place for students to be in complete peace when reading or studying. The walls were painted a teal blue to calm the atmosphere in the room, the sofa's matched the walls, the carpet was complete white, free of any stains, and the tables were all glass. It was always calm in this room.

"My father is sending out men to investigate to murder of Penny Saga, her death was the third this month and it was the cruelest. He is thinking about sending me and Kohaku to investigate around the crime scene and his office." Sango said as she took out a book from her bag and started reading it. "I'm not sure if my father should send us to go do this job. What if Onigumo is in his office?"

Rin walked up to the group and said, "Onigumo wouldn't kill you Sango, he'd use you as his advantage and bait you to get to your father." Kagome looked up at Rin, "You don't need to be dealing with Mrs. Saga's murder Sango. Onigumo is a cruel man and will kill you if he can't benefit from keeping you. This case is not one we need to be worrying ourselves over." Rin sat down next to Sango, she put her hand on her knee, and sighed, "Why are we worrying about this case Sango? Better yet why are we even involving ourselves in our families business, nothing that concerns us?"

"Because we were born into this business, we can't change that. Your family has been the top secret assassin for over a hundred years Rin. Your great-great-grandfather was featured as the top assassin; his skills were passed down from generations, and now you are just like him, maybe more powerful." Sango said as she looked at her friend.

Rin shook her head as she glared at her friends, "I don't want this, and we will never live a normal life. I don't want to be like my great-great-grandfather, I don't want to be the most powerful assassin alive." Her voice was soft.

"I don't want to be a demon slayer, but this is what we are Rin. We are hunters and murderers whether we like it or not." Sango said as she looked down at her phone. Her father was calling. She got up and walked to a corner and answered the phone. "Yes?"

Sango waited for her father to speak, "Sango their been another murder, you must leave now, and investigate the crime scene before the police get there."

"Who's the victim?" She asked, her voice shaking with fear.

"Penny Saga's daughter Eliza Saga and her dog." Sango gasped as she nodded her head. "Your school already has been contacted that you must leave for personal reasons."

She nodded her head once, "Yes, I'll leave now." She hung up her phone. Grabbing her stuff she looked at Rin and Kagome, "I must go, there's been another murder." She whispered, "This time it's a child."

With that she left her friends in the room alone. Rin watched her friend leave with a disgusted look on her face. By the way she rushed out the room the case was important, but Sango didn't look like she wanted to handle it.

**Two Hours Later**

Two periods went by; lunch came just two hours later. Rin rushed out her last class anxious to get away. Sesshomaru has stared her down like a vulture and although she loved his attention she couldn't make it obvious that she was up to something. He will get suspicious then start questioning her about her actions. Which was something she didn't need from him.

After the minute bell rang for everyone to get to class or lunch Rin met her sisters in the parking lot. Rin got into the black Hummer waiting outside the school for the three girls.

While in the car Rin let down her hair form the pony tail she had it in. Letting it fall from the bow and brush against her shoulders she started to put on a light amount of mascara and eye liner on her eyes, her eye lids covered in a light grey eye shadow while her lips covered in a red lip stick. Her older sister Kiza, who was just a year older then Rin, looked at her then threw her a red dress. Rin hopped in the back seats of the Hummer and put on the dress. She sighed as she zipped up the dress.

The red dress was held up by thin clear straps, it was slim, which fitted tight against Rin's waist, giving her a model look. It reached just inches above her knees. Kiza gave Rin a pair of three inch red high heels, the straps wrapping around her ankles. She also tossed her a bottle of lotion and some perfume to cover her scent. Rin put on the heels and lotioned her legs. The perfume her sister gave her was one of the collections from Victoria Secret called Pure Seduction.

The car stopped in an empty parking lot across from a huge company building. Rin finished getting ready as she looked across the street to see the name **Sadamoto Industries **in fancy bold letters. Rin gasped as her sister's Kiza and Sarina turned around to talk to her. They too were in their regular disguise when they were on a mission.

"This case is very important to father, everything has to go smoothly." One of her sisters said, it was Kiza. Her dark brown hair brushed against her shoulder. Her blue eyes glaring at her little sister. "Father has a theory on who is involved in the murders of Penny Saga, and who is working for Onigumo Oshi."

"Onigumo doesn't work with humans though, and the Sadamoto's are definitely are human." Rin said as Kiza shook her head.

Sarina looked at her then said, "The Sadamoto's are definitely not human. They are a clan of dog demons from the west that has walked amongst us for years. Anyways, the Sadamoto family also is very important to Tokyo, they are the richest in town, and father wants to wipe them out all together, claim their company, but in order to do that he must destroy the _entire _family, take down their empire then claim their company as his. Our family will be unstoppable and indestructible." Sarina said as she looked at her little sister, she opened the car door then said. "Our mission is to look through files, computer files, documents, etcetera to find evidence on father's theory. Then find out what Inu Taisho's diabolical plan is, and figure what his part in Onigumo's plan is."

Rin nodded her head as she slipped one leg at a time out the car door. Kiza gave Rin two daggers, and watched her sister slip them under her dress in a hidden sheath wrapped around her upper thigh. "Remember _Aurina _we must not get caught, and if our case is blown it messes up father's plan." Kiza spoke to Rin, using her assassin name to cover their true identity. Her assassin name was Saya Yuki, Sarina's assassin name was Irina Yuki and Rin's was Aurina Yuki.

"Of course _Saya_…" Rin was unsure on her mission. Her father wanted to take down the man she grew up with and his family as well. His father was best friends with her own. She didn't know why her father would want to kill him and take everything from him. But she was confused on how she didn't know Sesshomaru was a demon. "Let's go…"

Rin walked away from the car, "Wait, I didn't tell you what you're going to be doing." Rin stared blankly at Sarina, "Father wants me to distract the assistant while you go inside Inu Taisho's office and look through all his files, hack into his computer, search through his documents while Saya ransacks the file room."

Nodding her head Rin ran across the street, dodging cars. She slowly walked through the parking lot, Sarina and Kiza followed behind her. Sarina threw Rin a tan trench coat, Rin slipped her arms through it not bothering to button up the buttons. Sarina put on a black trench coat as her heels clicked on the cement. Kiza wore nothing over her blue dress.

The man at the entrance door smiled as he slipped a number in between Rin's fingers. Rin smiled as he opened the door for her and her sisters. Kiza laughed as she walked through the door and over to the elevator doors. Once out of sight of the man Rin ripped up the number while putting on a pair of black sunglasses. "That wasn't very nice; he might have wanted to go out with you." Sarina laughed as Rin rolled her eyes.

Pressing the button for the elevator, "Who cares, he wasn't my type." She said in a cold tone. When she was on a case she must act professional and totally opposite from what she was really like. Her voice filled with empty emotions, rough and not gentle and soft like it normally is when she's just Rin. She was cruel when she was Aurina Yuki.

The elevator doors opened, the three girls walked in. Kiza pressed the top floor button as the doors closed. Rin was nervous, what if she runs into Sesshomaru while she was here, he was of course the vice president of his father's company. She thought about what if he recognizes her, her case will be completely blown.

She tapped her heel on the ground as she watched the floor numbers go up. It stopped on the twenty first floors which was their stop. She walked out first. The room was filled with people going in and out different rooms. Sarina glared at everyone, the front desk had office assistant. The desk behind that one had a women talking on the phone. Her tag had President Assistant. Rin looked at the women and rolled her eyes before walking over to that desk.

Standing in front of the desk, the women looked at her with a smile. Rin took off her sun glasses while swaying her hair back and forth. "May I help you Miss?"

"Yes I would like to see Inu Taisho Sadamoto!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Rin grinned, "No, you see it's very important that I see him right away."

"Name?" Rin glared at her, "Your name Miss?"

"Ohhh sorry, my name is Aurina Yuki; I'm a close friend of his."

The woman looked at Rin, her smile never detaching itself from her face. "Well Ms. Yuki, Mr. Sadamoto is in an important meeting right now, can you come another time, or maybe I can have the vice president assist you?"

"No, no this must be handled with Inu Taisho Sadamoto himself."

"Well you can wait for him in the lobby until he returns from his meeting." Rin nodded her head as the woman pointed to the hallway two feet away from her desk. "Just go through that hallway, there will be a door that says, 'Lobby' just wait there I'll come get you when he returns."

Rin nodded her head once more, before smiling, "Thank you very much Ms…" she read the name plate, "Ms. Koyoi."

And with that Rin walks away from the desk and to the hallway that the woman told her to go through. She turned around when she got to the hallways to look to see if the woman was looking at her. She wasn't she was answering the phone and looking up something on the computer. Rin smirked as she turned the other way and walked down a different hallway. She saw names on all the doors from the supervisor, to the managers, right down to the Presidents.

She smiled as she walked into Inu Taisho's office, quickly closing the door. The window in the office was open. She walked over to it and looked out the window. She smirked when she found no escape exit just in case she was caught. Shaking her head she sat down at his desk, looking through the files on his desk.

There was nothing.

It was too strange to think there would be something. Especially since it was Inu Taisho she was talking about. She tried to log onto his computer to look for evidence. But she couldn't get into his computer. Which started pissing her off.

_**Sadamoto…**_ that was too easy of a password. She typed it into the computer, she was denied.

_**Dog demon…**_denied.

…_**Tenseiga. **_Again denied

…_**So'unga… **_accepted.

So'unga was the name of one of Inu Taisho's hidden blades he had custom made. And he also name one of his firms that was secret to his partners. Rin remembered the name from when her and Sesshomaru stayed up doing homework in middle school, his father would come home late, and Sesshomaru would tell her that his father worked late to keep his firm So'unga secret.

Rin looked through files on his computer, hacked into his email and saw emails from an unknown source talking about Onigumo Oshi's death. "This is very strange, since Onigumo is alive." Rin saved everything in the email onto her USB drive she kept hidden in her coat pocket. She found a file Inu Taisho was looking up a few weeks ago and yesterday, it was all on Onigumo. But this didn't mean Inu Taisho worked for him. She looked further then saw clues to prove that he wasn't a part of the murders.

_Unknown: Onigumo killed Penny Saga; he is after the USB drive on her computer. He plans to get his ex love back with this file, but he needed to cover his tracks up by killing Saga and staging her murder as a suicide scene. The file in that drive will help him take over all the companies in Tokyo, it'll be nationwide, it'll spread and freeze all the bank accounts in the world and will destroy every company there is. He will be able to take over everything, and overpower the government. All this is for his beloved Kikyo Onaga, who he can't seem to forget about, since she disappeared in 2006 and has not reappeared in Tokyo since 2009. _

Rin gasped as she looked at the name, and then saw the picture attached to the message. The woman resembled her best friend Kagome. Kagome told her she had been reincarnated from a priestess who existed a long time ago but disappeared not long ago, but the resemblance is too_ exact._

Rin saved everything she found to her USB drive before logging out the computer. Placing the drive back in her secret compartment in her coat she got up as she went looking through his desk looking for other evidence. Just as she got her hand on a full file on Onigumo the door handle started to jiggle. Rin looked at the door; she took the file and hid it inside her coat then rushed over to the door when it opened.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my father's office?" A pair of golden eyes looked at her. He growled as Rin smiled.

"_Good he doesn't know it's me. Time to play dumb." Rin thought. _

"I was looking for Inu Taisho Sadamoto, I was told to wait for him in here by his assistant or secretary in the front." Rin hoped the woman didn't tell him that she would be waiting in the Lobby.

"Who are you and what do you need with my father?" his voice ran cold with his expression. He looked at her hazel eyes. She looked familiar, but he couldn't figure out who she looked like.

Rin just stood there, not answering him until a minute later, "My name is Aurina…" Her voice was calm now, all her nervousness was washed away, "Aurina Yuki to be exact."

"What do you want with my father?"

"Actually, it's not what I want, but what my father wants."

"And that is?" he growled, he was through playing her games.

"That's not important, what's important right now is this dilemma I am having…" she thought of something to say, "I want to know why your father, the great Inu Taisho Sadamoto would be working with Onigumo Oshi, a man who murdered countless innocents for his own fun and games?"

Sesshomaru was shocked by her questioned, but even more shocked on why she would ask such a thing, "My father would never work with that man." Rin smirked as his voice was cold causing her to shiver. Rin walked around him allowing him to hear her heels clicking to the white carpet.

"Really now, evidence says otherwise." She had to use the evidence of his father's innocence against his own son. "Why would you tag along with a murder as well."

"You're a part of that assassin group the Demarcation. What do you want with Onigumo?"

"That is none of your business." She snapped as she pushed back her hair. "The group of assassin's you are referring to have a mission to kill Onigumo and you're in our way if you're working for him. If you're with him, covering up these murders you will be going down with him."

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist, but he was instantly pushed to the ground with a dagger pressed against his neck, "Don't get me wrong Sesshomaru, I may look innocent, but I can and will take you down in the matter of seconds. My father wants you alive for when his plan on killing Onigumo succeeds, but if you give me no choice I will kill you." She pressed the dagger right against his perfect cream color skin. "Such perfect skin, I'd hate to ruin it with a cut from this dagger, so don't even think about making a stupid move or I'll be forced…"

Just before she whispered another word Sesshomaru pinned her to the wall, letting the dagger fall from her finger, cutting the palm of her hand as it fell. "Don't think just because you've caught me off guard that I will let you do it again. Your stupidity catches up with you, if you were any kind of assassin you would know that blabbering off subject will get you killed."

Rin winced in pain, but didn't let him see her down. Didn't show any kind of emotion. Sesshomaru has never treated her like this, but then again, she wasn't Rin at this moment, she was Aurina. She kneed him and slid past him grabbing her dagger off the ground. She looked at him then said, "Your right my blabbering did almost get me killed yet you hesitated, I'm not just any assassin you can mess with Sesshomaru, I'm skilled in every art of Kombat, and is able to use all sorts of weapons. I'd think twice before trying that on me again." She said as she put the dagger back in its sheath.

Sesshomaru rushed to her side, his clawed hand scratching her waist, ripping the fabric from the dress. She gasped. In doing so it revealed her tattoo on her waist, it was a tattoo of a tiger lily. Right where he scratched her a trail of blood followed. "Bastard!" she screamed.

But now wasn't the time to fight, his father would be here any minute she had to go. She walked away, covering her exposed waist with the coat she wore. The door opened to reveal a man who looked similar to Sesshomaru, it wasn't his father, but his cousin Kai Sadamoto. "Well hello Miss."

"Get a life!" she said as she slid past him and walked through the hallway. Before she disappeared into the hallway she heard Kai ask Sesshomaru something.

"Who the hell was that?" he said, rather insulted by her cruelty.

"Aurina Yuki, an assassin from the Demarcation Unit." He growled, he could smell her blood.

"What'd she want?"

"Not important."

Rin hurried out the hallway. And into the Lobby. The woman from the front desk came in looking for her, "Oh Ms. Yuki I've been looking for you, Mr. Sadamoto will see you now!" she said.

"Oh I must go; I've handled my business with Sesshomaru Sadamoto instead. But I thank you for your help, you've been very kind."

The woman watched Rin leave the lobby and out the way she came in. Rin rushed out the doors and entered the elevator. When she reached the bottom floor she hurried out the building and outside to the car waiting for her. This time it was a black Mercedes. She slipped inside. Her sisters waited for her.

"Well Rin what did you find out?" Sarina said as she pulled her hair up. She looked down at Rin's palm and gasped. She grabbed her hand and said, "What the hell happened Rin?"

"Sesshomaru came in just as I was leaving. I pulled my dagger out on him, but he pinned me to the wall, the dagger cut my hand when I dropped it. It's nothing serious." Rin said as she pulled out a red ribbon, pulling her hair up in a pony tail. She opened her coat, allowing her sisters to see her other wound. "He cut me with his claws as well."

Sarina gasped as she examined it. "Toshi hurry back to the manor, Rin needs to get this examined quickly." She stares at the wound and notices the tattoo, "Are you crazy Rin, your cover is completely blown now."

"What are you talking about Sarina, Sesshomaru didn't even recognize me, he thought I was someone else?"

"He saw your tattoo Rin, what if father needs you to be you when around him and he sees that same tattoo on you Rin and it's similar to the assassin Aurina's tattoo he will get suspicious. Your cover will be blown and the case will be ruined." Kiza said as she tied a white cloth around Rin's palm.

"Me and Sesshomaru don't talk any more. He will never see it." Rin sighed as she put her head against the window pane of the car. She pulled out the file from her coat and tossed it on Sarina's lap, "That's what I got from Inu Taisho's desk, and the files…" she thought about what she was going to say. The files on Inu Taisho's computer just talked about Onigumo's death and all that. Her father will piece things together and try to accuse Inu Taisho of working for Onigumo when he was against him. So she would keep the files on her USB drive a secret for awhile "the files on his computer were useless, there wasn't much." She lied to keep her sisters from telling their father the wrong information. She looked over to her sister, "What'd you get in the file room?"

Kiza glared at her then took out a stack of files, "there's not much in here, but this information proves Inu Taisho to be innocent, he's not working for Onigumo, but either way father wants to take them down."

Rin nodded her head as she winced in pain; she opened her coat as the car stopped. The wound poured out with blood, Sesshomaru got her good, why did he scratch her though. Kiza saw her pain, Sarina rolled her eyes, it was her sister's fault for letting Sesshomaru get close to her. Rin got out the car, Rin walked away from the car not even bothering to wait for her sisters, Kiza ran over to Rin when she saw her body shaking, trying to keep her strength.

"Let me help you Rin." Kiza exclaimed but Rin pushed away from her as their father walked outside the manor. A smile painted all over his face, his wife, stood next to him, her arm wrapped around his as a smile was planted on her face as well. It was wicked and evil smile that was all over her face, she looked evil herself.

"My dears how was the mission?" Rin's mother said as she looked at her daughters, she could see her youngest holding her side where her tattoo was. "Oh goodness Rin what has happened to you?"

Sarina stared at her mother watching her sister stumble over words. "I-I…" she couldn't tell them she blown her cover. Even though she didn't her father would punish her and her mother would repeatedly call her stupid and irresponsible.

"We were walking into the company doors when Rin's dress caught onto a nail or something, she was scratched pretty badly. She buttoned her coat up so no one could see her tattoo." They looked at her hand, Sarina couldn't lie about the hand wound though. "But she did get into a complication while she was Inu Taisho's office, nothing she couldn't handle."

Her mother looked at her daughter, "What complication did you have Rin?"

"I ran into Sesshomaru while I was leaving Inu Taisho's office. He didn't recognize me though." Her father smirked that her; he looked at the blood seep though the white cloth wrapped around her palm. Rin tossed her father the folder that she held onto since she let her sisters look at it, "I manage to get that before he came in."

"Well done my daughters, your brothers and sisters are resting up now. You three should as well." Her father said as he looked at his daughter hand. "Have Onaya look at that before it gets infected." Nodding her head she slipped past her father and mother and hurried inside the manor.

She saw her older sister Akeira sitting in the den watching television. Her older brother Mizu in the kitchen stuffing his face. Everyone else was out of sight. Rin yawned as she walked up the stairs to her room. She saw her personal maid in the middle of the hall carrying a basket of all her dirty clothes. Onaya smiled as she set the basket down and bow to Rin.

"Is there anything I can do for you Miss Dearily?" She smiled; her purple hair tied up in a bun was coming undone. She's been working hard to make her boss's room look spotless when she gets home. The problem with that was Rin was a neat freak; she always kept her room clean. Onaya say the cloth wrapped around Rin's hand and gasped, "Ohhh Miss Dearily, let me drop this basket off into the laundry room and I'll be right up, that wound needs tending."

Rin just nodded. She felt a little weak. She watched as Onaya rushed down the stairs and into the laundry room, not even turning on the washer, she hurried up stairs just moments later. She guided Rin back to her bed room and had her unwrap the cloth from her hand as she grabbed all her bandaging supplies. Rin did as she was told, when Onaya came back with her medical kit she gasped.

"Miss Dearily what happened to your hand?" Rin opened her coat to show her the other wound. "Oh lord, what happened this is very serious?" Rin knew she could tell Onaya what actually happened. Onaya never defied her, never spoke out of turn, nor has she ever told her parents or anyone else anything Rin tells her.

Rin looked at the door and pointed to it. The door was wide opened, "Close it please Onaya." She rushed over to the door and closed it, before turning back to tend to Rin's wounds. "My parents don't know the truth about these wounds. I want to make sure they never find out. Understand Onaya?"

"Yes Miss Dearily." She smiled as she put alcohol on Rin's palm, she could hear the painful cries coming from her mouth. "I'm sorry."

"Your fine, it's sort of my fault it hurts. I pushed myself too much when I was on my mission." She closed her eyes as Onaya did it again, "My father wanted me to go into Inu Taisho Sadamoto's office and look for evidence on a case he is doing. While I was leaving I ran into Sesshomaru, luckily he couldn't tell it was me, so I just went on with it. We talked, I needed to get information out of him so I pushed him to his limits. One thing led to another, he was pinned to the floor with my dagger against his neck."

"Miss Dearily I thought you cared deeply for Mr. Sadamoto?" Onaya asked her voice full of curiousness and worry mixed in as well.

"Don't get me wrong Onaya, I really do, but I was on a case, and my mixed feelings for a man that has ignored me for over seven years cannot come in-between my mission, I wouldn't hurt him, that would be the last thing I'd do." Rin said her eyes staring at the ceiling as Onaya took out a needle; she had to stitch up her palm and her waist where Sesshomaru scratched her. Onaya looked at the wound on her waist, "He saw the tattoo, and luckily for me he has never seen the tattoo on me when I'm just Rin. But anyways, I got off subject and he took advantage of it by pinning me to the wall. When I turned to leave he scratched my waist which revealed the tattoo."

Onaya stitched up Rin's wounds the put her kit away. Rin looked at her palm and said, "Thanks Onaya." Nodding her head Onaya left Rin's room to finish her laundry,

The USB drive was still in Rin's coat pocket, she took it out and tucked it under her pillow and left it there as she laid her head down.

She looked at the clock then remembers something her teacher told her and the rest of the class.

"_Before you go remember to look at the check board at the end of the day to see who you are assigned to be partners with for the fall project."_

"_Oh shit I didn't do it; I didn't see who my partner is. Hopefully I'm paired with Kagome and not something dumb that'll make me do all the work." _Rin thought as she closed her eyes to sleep._ "I wonder what this project is anyways."_

And with that Rin fell into a deep sleep, reminding herself of the great excitement she was in for tomorrow.

**Author's note: Haha, well I really love my story line. I was working on the chapter six of Cycle of mating when I thought of this. I was like well I like it, I can't put off Cycle of Mating, my fans would be angry with me. So I decided that when I finish the sixth chapter which will be soon I will post this as well. I want to apologize I said I wouldn't take a month to update; I've been really busy with school, writing essays and mini stories for my English and creative writing class I apologize. **

**My fan fiction is truly my first priority, but since school started my priorities have been pushed back. And since I **_**was**_** on my Fall Break I worked on both this story and Cycle of Mating. I believe I'm on about 2000 words, which is good. Since the chapter will be short anyways. **

**So tell me if you like this story and I'll keep going if not I'll continue to keep going for my own amusement, plus I already have the next five chapter lined out ready to be written for my fans. **

**If any of you have any ideas in what I should add to any of my stories write me a review and I'll send you a message telling you my ideas and if I like your ideas a lot (I'm opened to anything) I will use them and put your name at the end of the chapter saying you gave me the idea for the chapter. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Until next time my dears, **

**You're beloved, **

**Lady Siyana 3**


End file.
